A purple jacket costs $$3$, and a popular yellow sweatshirt costs $9$ times as much. How much does the yellow sweatshirt cost?
The cost of the yellow sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the purple jacket, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $3$ $9 \times $3 = $27$ The yellow sweatshirt costs $$27$.